


A kiss in the dark

by imtheriddle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheriddle/pseuds/imtheriddle
Summary: Jim believes a man is innocent and needs Oswald's help to prove it...





	1. theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic it is a work in progress so I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a work in progress

," hey partner!" A voice said from the stairs in the G.C.P.D Harvey walked up desk to find his partner knee deep in papers and case folders "Woah what's all this... We gotta new case or something?" Jim just stared up at him for a moment "no... I just don't think we booked the right guy Harv" "oh come on Jim he had blood on his clothes and standing above the body!" "Well... Its just that cases usually aren't that easy" " so... Its good to get a easy case every now and then" " in Gotham....? I mean think about it Harv when have we ever had an easy case?" "Good point but he's still guilty by my point of view" "what ever... I'm going to see what penguin found" "you brought him into it!" "Yes he an help us with it" "I wouldn't have included him if I were you" "well im not you OK!" A few minutes latter... "YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING?!" "Quite frankly James I haven't tried I have alot to do as the mayor" "Oswald I need information!" "Well why don't you tell me the details and I'll see what I can do!" "OK.. Well the accused was standing above the body covered in blood and I don't think he did it" "cause of death?" "Stabbed 12 times in the chest" "and the murder weapon...?" "What? I told you a knife" "no Jim I mean did he have the weapon?" "Uh...well...no we actually couldn't find it." "UGH! Jim talk to him cause if he was covered in blood he was a witness and also find the weapon then you'll find the culprit OK?" "Thanks I guess..." As James walked to the door Oswald mumbled (I love you) under his breath james heard it and blushed but kept on walking...a few hours later "Jim the murderer is in jail we don't need the weapon!" harvey said "He didn't have the weapon so theirs a chance he was a witness or victim" "Jim let it go!" "No!" "Oswald is insane Jim are you really gonna listen to him?!" "What other choice do I have Harvey " "I found it!!!!!" A voice yelled out and they both ran toward it to see Lucius holding a bloody knife in his gloved hand "good job Lucius thanks" "no problem detective"... 1 hour later "OK so lemme get this strait some guy kidnapped you and your friend... killed friend and was about to kill you but he heard the sirens and ran?" "That's right he had a name tag on... It said Daniel on it" "OK thank you" "OK maybe you where right this time Jim but next time please leave it alone OK?" "OK... Fine"...mean while at the mayors house " no! I want him found now!!!" " but boss half the mob hates you and we need their help" "GABE! Find Ed now!! Or Else!!" "Yes boss" "uh... Mr.penguin..." "What?!?!" "I just need your signature for the fund raiser" "oh.. Well just leave the paper on my desk I'll sign it as soon as I can" the woman exited as James walked in "Jim! Did you find the knife?" "Yeah and I talked to the guy he was a victim actually" "oh...well I'm glad I could help" "so...when I was leaving did you I don't know say anything while I was walking away?" "That depends...did you hear anything?" "Yeah...well its weird I know you said something but it sounded like you said (I love you)" "oh... Well I may have said..." Oswald stopped when he was cut off by james "OK well I should leave I gotta finish this case" "oh uh OK bye" as James exited the room he turned off the lights in Oswald's office and kissed him to Oswald's surprise considering he thought he had left the room after the lights went off James left as Oswald searched for the light switch he finally found it but he quickly noticed james had already left... "Jim seriously how many Daniels are their in gotham!" "Alot Harvey a lot.." "Jim!" "Penguin?! What are you doing here?" "Well you left in the middle of our talk and I didn't tel! You what I found so..." "Penguin we got his name we just need an address" "oh...OK well I did not know that well I guess I will be leaving then." "Yeah bye" "bye!"Oswald exited the G.C.P.D frowning with the kiss on his mind wondering if James really meant it or if he just couldn't see either way Oswald liked it and would do anything for it to happen again..." "G.C.P.D OPEN UP!!!!"Harvey kicked down the door the killer as ran out the back"damn!"James sat back in the car Harvey looked at him funny "you alright?" "Huh?...oh uh yeah why?" "Cause you've been acting weird since penguin visited you in the office" "just a bit tired that's all Harv" "OK...wanna grab some breakfast?" "No thanks I gotta talk to an...old friend" "OK..." James knocked on the door and hoped Oswald was awake Oswald answered the door and let him in "so detective why are you..." Oswald was quickly cut off by Jim he kissed him again and when he pulled back Oswald was in shock and stood their for a moment "Oswald?" "Huh? Oh yes?" "Are you OK?" Oswald smirked "just fine"... ............ "Hey partner you made it!" "Well of course I made it its my job no matter where theirs always a dead body"


	2. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Oswald have to hide their relationship but Harvey finds out and confronts them.

"Jim...? Oswald said turning to face Jim

"yeah...?"

"what happens if someone finds out about us?"

"they wont i think..." Jim said worriedly Harvey had been acting strange lately 

the next day  
..............

"where you been going after work? we barley talk anymore!" Harvey already knew Jim was seeing Oswald he was waiting for the perfect time...

"at a friends..."Jim replied swiftly

"really cause i could have sworn i saw you kissing you're little boyfriend goodnight" Harvey said with a grin..

"Jim's face fell at the thought of Harvey knowing... "Harv.. i-"

Jim was cut off by the captain "GORDON! BULLOCK! THE ACCUSED WANTS TO TALK!"

..............

"i told you the guy kid napped us and killed my friend but he had a tattoo..."the man said shaking 

"you could have told us that earlier!" Harvey said full of anger towards the man

"Harvey!" Jim yelled as the detective settled back in his chair..."now...what did it look like?"

"the man lifted his sleeve and showed them his tattoo "it looked like mine... everyone in my group has one..."

"'group?" Jim was confused

"my mob gang..." he said nervously "we meet every Tuesday its gotta be one of them..."

"hmm.. mob huh? better talk to penguin..." Jim said standing

"ohhhhh' no Jim ill talk to him!" detective bullock said "the last thing we need is you two making out while investigating..."

..............

"detective Bullock what pleasant surprise what can i do you for?" Oswald said

"well i need info on a mob gang..."he said\

"isn't detective Gordon usually asking for favors?"he asked

"yeah well i didn't want you to getting detracted if you know what i mean?" 

"WHAT... HOW!" Oswald demanded

"i past by has you two said goodbye"

Oswald stood and asked "what gang?"

"dark cloud" he replied quickly

Oswald took a file from his desk handed it to him "here!"\

"thanks" Harvey said as he walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far its is a work in progress.


End file.
